49th Hunger Games
by leprechaunlady
Summary: 49th Hunger Games! Before Katniss, Peeta or even Snow! I promise to be realistic and in tune with the series.
1. Reaping District 1-4

**District 1**

**Atlas Theodore's POV**

Reaping Day. Circled on my calendar since I was 12. I woke up in my family's flat. It was above our family 'daycare' business. Except it wasn't daycare. People sent their kids here after school since they were 8 to train for the Hunger Games. I haven't been in school since I was 14. How will basic math help me kill? Every morning except Sundays I wake up, make a hearty breakfast and lift weights until 10. Then my father meets me and we go to our private pool, where he trains future tributes and I swim. At noon we do private weaponry, until the kids come from school where I am enlisted in every class. I even teach spear throwing. I like it cause I get paid and I can practice.

All week people have been wishing me luck. No one else will try to volunteer. It's just me. I am 18 and this is my year.

I wake up and my father has actually made me breakfast. He pats me on my baldhead. I pick up the knife and fork and dig in.

"Remember what I told you. Don't listen to your mentor. I trained your mentor, and believe me I gave him the strategy that best suits him but not necessarily you."

"I know father. I know what to do." I replied looking up at the man in front of me. He is less scarred and less muscular that I am, but we share the same intimidation factor. My mother died in childbirth, but he doesn't miss her. He just wanted a son and here I am.

After my swim I went into my room and got dressed. I stared into the mirror at my well-dressed body. I was sporting a pair of white pants, and a grey shirt. Not formal enough? Well over that I had a completely furry brown jacket and a matching hat- all made of Grizzly fur.

My father walked me to the square where I signed in. He then gave me a huge hug. We were both laughing loud and proud as I took my spot next to the 18 year olds. Everyone knew it was my year.

**Saffiron Caraway's POV**

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I didn't sleep one minute last night! Today is the day! I know I could try for next year or the year after and I might be better prepared, but I feel this is the best year! A career is going to win and it'll be me if I play my cards right. I know Atlas will be the male tribute, if anyone else tries they're done for, but if I work with him… well I'll be untouchable. My district partner will protect me until I have to kill him. Maybe while sleeping, or poison…

My dad and I walked to the bakery to buy a box of cookies for the big day. Normally my diet is very strict with my dance and training schedule, but it's reaping day. My father also bought me a dress for the big day. Sparkly with a big diamond necklace. I see the other districts on TV with worn cotton dresses and old leather shoes, but here in the wealthy districts it's a contest what you wear. When the reaping's over they actually judge for the best dressed. This year I have no chance of winning; I'm going to be the tribute.

I arrived at the square. It had deep purple banners draping from one side of the square to the other, with gleaming silver and gold rails surrounding it. There was a pink carpet going up the middle on the granite ground. To my left, were tuxes of all different colors and shimmering gowns to my right. I joined a couple friends. Not my real friends, most of my real friends were guys.

"Welcome to the 49th Hunger Games!" screeched Blossom Lenya. She was known to be the best, which is why she is the escort of our district I suppose. Her hair looked prettier this year without that green ponytail thing going. She told us about rebellions and whatnot, and then put her hand in the bowl containing the names of the male tributes.

"Lucas Crichmont," she smiled. Lucas, a 12-year-old boy still in training, walked up without an ounce of fear knowing he wouldn't be going into those Games. The moment his foot touched the stage, you heard someone say, "I volunteer as tribute." He didn't yell it, no need to.

I noticed how no one even tried to shout before him. Normally boys are jumping over each other to volunteer, but the crowd split as Atlas walked forward. He was wearing his usual black combat boots, with white pants and a grizzly coat and hat on. He was smiling menacingly, showing that he was missing his 2 middle bottom teeth. His scarred face broke into a bigger grin as he walked up the stage and even Blossom Lenya took a step back.

"Very good. Now our female tribute is Ms. Aubrey Silverlight." Aubrey skipped up then stopped at the last step before stage. She knew we would all start yelling when her foot touched the stage, so she teased us by hovering her foot over the spot. Aubrey smiled slyly at us then jumped up onto the stage.

"I Volunteer!" I screeched and jumped in front of a Peacekeeper. There was a giant massive roar of people saying the same, but the Peacekeeper grabbed me by the arm and walked me up to the stage. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face if I tried. I shook Atlas's hand and together we waved at the crowd.

**District 2**

**Evelynn McKlatchi's POV**

"Ev! Ev!" Veronica yelled from down stairs. "Today is the big day!"

I stumbled out of bed and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and put it through my wavy-straight black hair. I pulled the hair from the front back and clipped it to the back of my head. I wanted my face memorable and visible without having to put my hair into an up do.

I held the edge of the sink as I stared at myself. I have trained. I am ready. This time 3 weeks I could be cold underground, but that isn't going to happen. I tried practicing that huge triumphant smile that all those gorgeous girls from District 1 can do. With their perfect blond hair and sexy physique, the smile is magnetic for sponsors.

One of the only things I haven't mastered. But that's okay. I'm don't look like them so why act like it?

I have jet-black hair that cascades below my shoulders. I don't have innocent blue eyes or mysterious green, just intense hazel eyes… actually vicious is a better word for it. Freckles sprinkle my nose making me look less grown up, plus I am only 5'5".

Pretty? Yes.

Gorgeous? No.

My dad said the best way to get sponsors is to show them what I can do in the arena, and that has been my game plan from day 1.

I put on a dressing gown and walked into the kitchen. My twin Veronica was already dressed and had her hair up in a high bun.

"I'm totally going to beat you to it," she smiled at me. It's kind of an on going joke between us, but the roots are true. We both want to be in the 49th Hunger Games- I am seventeen. Meaning if I don't get the spot this year there is always next year, but it's a quarter quell… The only one we had wasn't a volunteer basis and I can't leave my chance, for fame and fortune, up for grabs.

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully as I sat down to eat breakfast. Dad makes weapons, specializing in knifes, so if either of us are in the Hunger games, this house should have a victory.

Together we walked into the town square. The ground was littered with confetti as we checked in then took our place with the seventeens' age group.

The male tribute was Dustin Hoffstern. Tall, trained and reaped. He would have volunteered anyway, but he stood proudly on the stage giving thumbs up to all his friends cheering him on- cocky and arrogant- not a good combination.

"And our final Tribute from this fine District is… Kelly Ferrberry."

Kelly Ferrberry- literally the joke of the district- walked up to the stage. I stepped on Veronica's foot and as she looked at me confused, then Kelly's foot touch the stage and I jumped up and volunteered. Veronica missed her shot and I was escorted next to Dustin. As I stood up there in my black dress- showing off my cleavage- I saw Veronica give me an 'I can't believe you' smile. I shook hands with Dustin then smiled at the crowd.

**District 3**

**Drew Corin's POV**

I rolled out of bed. Dawn was coming, which would mean the waking up of my parents and the Reaping Day. My apartment was on top of my fathers' clothing store. My mother made the clothes and my dad sold them. Never hungry, but never happy. My mom was the biggest know-it-all, and she thought she knew me better than I knew myself. I felt like I was treated as a puppet. My father… well we we're too alike to even stand in the same room with each other. We are both clever, yet we have a fight in us. He calls that side our 'competitive side'. My brother, River, works in the phone-making factory and he is the only tolerable member of the family. Unfortunately his shifts are long, so I rarely see him.

I walked out the door into the cold, dark morning. The smell of pollution found its way to my nose- smelled like home.

What is the point of a reaping in our District? We never win, never have won… all we do is tech stuff, not a tree in sight. How are we expected to survive when we aren't given any of the advantages of the other districts? I walked about half a mile until I saw the apartment complex of my best friend. She lived on the 3rd floor, so I climbed. I used the windowsills to find my way up, then snuck through Siri's window and woke her up.

"Oh my gosh… Drew? You scared the crap out of me!" Siri whispered in a harsh tone.

"I know, but we always hang out on reaping day, it's our 5th one today," I said nervously trying to act like it was no big deal. I noticed I was pulling at the ends of my blonde hair.

Siri pushed back her dark hair and grabbed my hand, "we will be okay. We always are."

"Yeah, but this year 10 slips say Drew or Siri," I smiled.

"Well if we are picked we will kick ass. Cause we are…" she smiled, motioning for me to complete her sentence.

"Pretty, popular and sensitive." I finished her statement. It was an inside joke. We had heard some people at the capitol say it last year describing a career during the games. It's absolutely ridiculous but we love it. Every time we cant help but giggle, and today was no exception.

I didn't go home before the reaping, although I wish I did, but I wore Siri's clothes. I wore a short-sleeved blouse, under a light blue sleeveless vest and a flowing, peach colored mini skirt to top it off. Together we walked in and listened to the usual capitol drama and a history lesson I could quote word for word. As always a mentor is appointed from the capitol, due to us not having a victor yet. This year he looks quite normal except his yellow eyes.

Then they called the names

The male tribute was some scrawny kid and then it was the 'ladies turn'.

She said it. The escort said the name… not mine…worse…."Siri Ivory."

I couldn't let this happen… I wouldn't… so I stepped up and said it, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

**District 4**

**Maya De Luca's POV**

"Joline! Joline!" I called shaking my best friend awake. Joline was pretty much my sister. My fathers' fishing boat was lost as sea when I was 4, so my mother had to provide for the family making nets, but was killed from an infected cut on her leg. I don't remember either that vividly, but after all this a blessing in disguise came.

My mom's best friend took me in at 6 years old and that's where I met Joline.

"I hate this day…" she moaned.

"Yeah but you love this night! Didn't you want to kiss Rino tonight or am I imagining it…" That got her up and I couldn't control my giggling as she hit me with a book on her nightstand.

Soon enough Joline was up, "Let's go swimming! I want some sea water in my hair to give it that beachy look!" She smiled half sarcastically.

"You know that sea water makes my hair frizz! I have curly hair as it is!" I replied sticking my tongue out at her. Her parents' were ship captains and would be docking tonight. So we made some food then got dressed up. Reaping was at 9am. I wore a dark blue dress and she had a dark green dress. We had the same district 4 eyes, and couldn't match our clothes to them unless our dresses were dark brown.

We held hands and walked into town. Some people were betting and I knew Leo Dennis was going to volunteer for the boys. No girls were going to volunteer… at least that was the current rumor. I think District 4 would fare well with Leo though. He had the swimming ability like all of 4, and was fast… like myself, plus a fisherman so a trident would be easy for him to yield. I'm only 15, so I haven't used a trident yet. Next year…

I stood with Joline and we watched us our mentor, Mags stood on stage with our escort. Mags was in her late thirties and very good at mentoring and getting sponsors. She has wavy brown hair and an expensive outfit on, but a grave look on her face. Normally she smiles and waves at everyone in the district, but now that has been replaced with a stern yet sorrowful look.

"Lady's first yes?" smiled the small escort, with thick glasses, blue tattoos and a shiny black bob haircut.

"Will Ms.…" she pulled out a form and had a happy look on her face, even though she didn't know any of us, "Maya De Luca join me on stage."

Joline grabbed my hand but I wiggled out of it, and then gave her a huge hug. The peacekeepers' separated us. I could survive… if I played my cards right.


	2. Rest of Reaping

**District 5**

**Margie Winters' PoV**

I rolled over and felt the bulk of my father. I was sharing a bed with him after the nightmares woke me up again. My father was a Power plant security officer. Right now he worked with the solar energy power plant after being transferred from nuclear.

It was my first Reaping Day. I had no Tesserae slips of course. No one in district 5 does, except the orphans. I grabbed my fathers' hand, and he woke up.

"Hey kiddo," he mumbled in his sleepy state. I looked like my dad, same blue eyes and blond hair. But I had my late mothers' mouse-like features. I looked younger than 12, but I felt older. I was top of my class, and probably cleverer than the majority of the district. My father said I should work with the scientists when I grow up, because that's where all the smart people go.

Next time I woke up the bed was empty and I smelled the scent of eggs coming up the stairs. I walked down and my dad had my breakfast ready. Scrambled eggs with toast and milk. This was the same breakfast I got on my birthday, or any other special occasions.

"Hey kiddo, I have something for you." He handed me a brown paper parcel. I ripped it open and a long white dress with a wrap around skirt and turtleneck collar lay inside. "The lady at the story said you'd like it." He said in his gruffly voice.

He then handed me a locket with a picture of my late sister inside. My mom and twin both died when a plague went around 5 a few years ago. Something about radiation, and a quarter of the population was wiped out. My mother wore 2 lockets, one with my picture and one of my sister's. My father helped me fasten it around my neck.

"You wear Kayla's necklace and I'll wear yours, that way we all have luck… right?"

I nodded and hugged my dad. He had a hard time showing emotion, kind of a manly man, and this breakfast and presents' took a lot out of him.

He walked me to the square and I met some of my 12-year-old friends. I turned, gave him a huge hug, then left.

Some capitol man walked up and talked and talked and talked. He was dressed like a circus creature and before I knew it he called my name.

I clenched my fists and gave my father a sad smile. He had tears running down his face as he recoiled like he was punched in the stomach. I tried to stay strong I really did. But once you see your rock break, well you break too. By the time I was shaking my fellow tribute's hand I had tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't stop.

**District 6**

**Skylar Hendrix's POV**

I held the pencil loosely through my middle and pointer finger as my thumb directed it. A chance. How do I draw a chance? It is such as obscure word with no physical characteristics, yet this is my challenge of the day. Today is reaping day.

Every morning I go up to the only wooded part of my district and climb the same oak tree I have been climbing since my youth. Then everyday I pick something to draw. It used to be simple like a dog or train, but as the years flew by I decided to challenge myself. I'd draw hope, hate or hunger. Today, being reaping day, my life was up to chance. My name is in there 4 times. I am 16 and never had to add additional slips with the name Skylar on it.

My father is a designer. A train designer. It's his job that the new, annual train looks flashier than the previous. With a job like that pencils and paper littered our house making my pursuit of drawing equipment easy.

I love it in this tree- the solitude from everyone else in this district makes it worthwhile. I don't like the people here. They are very close-minded and don't really accept me.

I hear the sirens around the district. One-hour before I'm supposed to be in the square- I had a sinking feeling in my stomach… this was my year.

No... I shook it out of my head and ran my hand through my highlighted bangs. Dark brown with a blond streak- the people at the capitol will love it. I used lemon juice to die my hair, but it worked so no complaints.

"What are you doing up there man?" It was Blake. He was standing at the bottom of the tree, leaning against it eating an apple. His tone was the usual sarcastic, happy-go-lucky sound that frequently escaped his lips.

"The real question is how long have you been down there?" I asked lowering myself down without ruining my drawing.

"Just got here," he responded, his eyes diverting to my art. "Let's see it!"

Blake grabbed it out of my hand and studied the picture. It was the usual Cortina Benson, the district escort, except she had an arrow lodged in her throat and blood spattering everywhere. The name that she picked out lay in a pool of blood soaking up the dark red. Skylar Hendrix was written on the slip.

"You can't draw this man!" Blake said tearing it up. I didn't complain, I saw it and so did he.

"I know… but I have no chance of surviving if I'm in there so I might as well kill her and get shot by the Peacekeepers rather than prepped for slaughter like they'd do in the capitol."

Blake looked around frantically- normally a cheerful guy- gave me a bad look.

"No one has been picked yet, but if you talk like that you're sure to be next. Neither of us has ever even held a weapon, so lets not doom ourselves."

I rolled my eyes, "no one in the district has ever held a weapon, unless a wrench counts."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and then I walked into my house and put on a light purple top with big black buttons and black pants.

**Asha Miratoe's POV**

Reaping day. Best day of the year for capitol citizens and career districts, but the worst for the rest. Celebrations follow the reaping for the families' that aren't losing a child- yet the day still sucks beyond belief.

I heard my mother singing a sweet song in the room next to me. Mom almost died a few years ago. My dad left so he wouldn't 'catch the disease'. He sent us money from his work, but I guess if your 2 money makes are sick survival is impossible. He said he was doing it for our good so he could keep providing, but that fact that I haven't seen him, face to face, since tells another story.

My older brother Elliot and his fiancé came over before the one-hour siren. He gave me the usual pep talk, but no matter what he told me couldn't diminish or even lessen my fear in the slightest. I have too many additional slips with my name on it.

After the siren went off I put on a light blue polo over dark brown corduroys. Put my dark brown hair into a pony tail and even used a little mascara –my only luxury item- to highlight my emerald green eyes.

Wisteria and Natalie picked me up at my house and we walked over together. Poor Wisteria had a panic attack the night before. She is a very fragile person and even the thought of being chosen drives her to weeks and weeks of nightmares. We were all dressed the same- a popular style in the district- and walked to the square. There were more Peacekeepers than last year and they all stared menacingly at the 3 of us as we checked in then joined the 16-year-old females.

Cortina Benson took her place on the stage next to this year's mentor- Rodney McCarby. Rodney is a complete creep- constantly hitting on the 18-19 year old girls in town. Some even said he would pay them to spend the night with them- a way to dull the pain of the Games.

So Cortina gave her speech and I blanked. I tried to think of anything but what was happening.

Until I heard my name. Was I imagining it? The world was spinning… what woke me up was the high-pitched shrill of a scream that left Wisteria's mouth. She was going to volunteer, but I shook my head and walked up. It hadn't registered until I looked at the sympathetic crowd. I noticed Skylar Hendrix standing next to me.

Great, my fellow tribute is one of the weirdest kids in the district. He didn't look as teary or nervous as me. He looked like he expected it, and now that I thought about it… I did too.

He turned and shook my hand. His 2 different colored eyes, normally a laughing point, now scared me.

I felt Rodney's arms around both of us as we were led off stage. Time for goodbye.

**District 7**

**Huck's POV**

"Huck! Huck! Huck!" whined my little brother whilst shaking me from my sleepy state.

"Ostro… it's not even bright out…" I moaned in return turning around and closing my eyes trying to return to my blissful slumber.

I felt a body sink into the mattress beside me slightly tilting my bed. I groaned but then sat up to find my little brother sitting at the edge of the bed staring blankly at the unpainted wooden wall before him. We were sitting in my house, it was made of all wood- not unusual for District 7- but ours was relatively big for the district. 7 is not a wealthy district, but our family gets by due to my father's carpentry prowess. People from the capitol pay big money for a chair he's made. Why we aren't loaded? Well, quality like that takes work, but mostly time. I personally can make a chair, table, even a small statue, but the elaborate carving's my father creates- I don't think I could make something like that in a million years.

Then there was Ostro. He went to school, just like me. But instead of heading to the Public Forrest where anyone is allowed to cut wood, he goes home and polishes whatever dad made while at school. Our system was great. I'd dabble in the art of furniture making, but mostly just chop wood and bring it home, for dad to transform into art, then Ostro to make shiny.

"But Huck," he sighed turning to look at me. "Today is the day. You know? The day of the reaping."

"Yeah but come on buddy. Our district is huge, and neither of us has ever signed up for Tesserae. And you're 12…" I said yawning as I drifted off again. In reality I was terrified, I mean I have 4 slips with Huck Spectral in it and I know the odds are very much so in my favor, but even that slight chance that the slip could have my name or Ostro's is bound to frighten even the strongest of men. I felt Ostro get up and go over to his side of the room and hop on his bed.

"Ostro…" I looked at him softly, "I have 4 times as much of a chance of being picked and if you're name is called, I'll take your spot. Okay?"

"You could win the games…'' he said smiling at me until the statement he just said dawned upon him, "I just mean you're strong and muscly."

I smiled at him confidently, there's no way I could win the game. I stared down at my scarred hands from years of work, 9 fingers…. My buddy Koran accidently knocked it off at tree fest, where we have ax throwing competitions and tree hopping races. My mom stitched it up, but with something like this a bow and arrow would be impossible to work, not to mention starting a fire. I can cut trees and build furniture for a family owned company, but win a 2-week blood bath? Not a chance.

**Abylnn Ashton's POV**

"Abby! Wake up, it's almost noon!" my dad said banging on my window. I turned over. Reaping day. I heard giggling outside, no doubt from Rosemary. Rosemary is my 8-year-old sister, but more like a daughter. She has a contagious laugh that makes me smile as I get up. My dad always lets me sleep in on Reaping day. He understands the feeling of your stomach being in a knot better than I do.

Dad came from a poor family and like me raised his siblings. His name was in that reaping bowl as much as possible to get Tesserae and he dropped out of school to work in the forests. Then he met my mom. She helped take care of his siblings while he worked, and soon they grew up and had their own kids. When I was 10 my mom died. My dad was so emotionally scarred he pretty much moved out. Taking longer and more physically strenuous hours, making the only time I see him before 7am and after 10pm. He was always there for reaping day though.

I raised my two siblings for 4 years, until my dad and I had a blowup fight and he cut back his hours to spend more time with us.

Now I am 15. I rolled out of bed as Mace ran in. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I giggled as the little 11 year old tried to pull me outside. Dad had already made a picnic on the grass in front of our house.

I studied my father. He was huge from years of work in the Capitol owned Forests. Actually all the forests are owned by the Capitol, just there is one where the wood produced doesn't necessarily go to the capitol, you just pay for the wood you cut and take it home. That's the Public Forest known as the Community. Forest Fest is held there every year the night after reapings.

Little Rosy was knitting something on the lawn, but kept getting distracted by my father ticking her. Oh, little Rosy. She was given our father's straight black hair, whilst Mace and me had mom's unruly chestnut hair. I kept mine in a bushy ponytail, but Mace was allowed to just keep his chopped short. All 3 of us had dad's eyes- with the commination of green exterior and brown interior.

After we ate I went into my room and closed the door. I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I ran my fingers through the messy curls that fell down my muscular back. I was stronger than most girls, a little taller too. I don't take a lot of pride in how I look. Not saying that I'm ugly, but I don't rub wear makeup or dress up often.

I opened the closet in my room. There were wood shavings still in it, but it kept my clothes neat, so I never bothered to clean it up. I put on the simple cotton dress I wore last year. It was an off white dress that I matched with my mother's old black ballet flats. She bought them new for her wedding day, but at this point they are tattered and falling apart.

I left my family on the outskirts of Town Square as I lined up behind my friend Jack Burbank.

"Well don't you look cleaned up?" He smiled widely. Jack was my best friend and even though both our families' were financially stable, the high fatality risk of our parents' jobs made us rely on each other for support.

"Not bad yourself" I smiled back, we both signed in and walked as far along as we could until we had to separate boy-girl. Then I found Amethyst. We small talked about whatever when Aquila Maximilanus walked to the front. He was a typical Capitol man with long, middle parted purple hair and pink tinted skin. He started speaking in his crazy Capitol accent about the rebellion, and the birth of the Hunger Games. Then introduced our mentor Martina Nerva. Martina had 4 children and always cried at these things. The camera flashed to her, with her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Okay then!" Aquila chirped, obviously disappointed with Martina's lack of enthusiasm. "Ladies first right?" He rummaged around the bowl then dramatically picked out a small yellow slip of paper.

"Can we all put our hands together for our female tribute from District 7… Ms. Abylnn Ashton."

Me. My name is Abylnn. The crowd all turned and stared at me. I balled my fists together and took a shaky breath. I couldn't tear my glance away from my black flats as I used every remaining bit of energy to take the first step towards the Peacekeepers. Then the next one, then the next one. I felt a forceful hand on my back as the Peacekeeper ushered me to the bottom of the stairs and eventually had me standing beside Aquila. He did a little talk about how lovely I am and how good he thinks I will do, but soon enough his hand was back in the bowl rooting up the next victim. Huck Spectral.

I didn't know Huck personally, but everyone knew his father. His father was a legend for his carvings; I heard he could carve your face in wood so well that it looked like a mirror reflection. Huck angrily looks straight into the camera then briskly walks up to the stage without any help from anyone. Huck isn't the tallest guy; standing at maybe 5'8" or 5'9" I can't imagine him any more than 2 inches taller than me. He was a muscular guy and I always see him at the Community getting wood for his father. His head is very wide and he has a permanent scowl tattooed onto his face. We shook hands and the way he looked at me made me want to scream. He was going to kill me.

**District 9**

**Farrin O'Haudh's POV**

"Farrin! Get your butt out of bed kid!" Came a voice from downstairs. I walked down and saw the white uniform of a Peacekeeper in my kitchen talking to my mother. To an average boy in District 9 this sight would be terrifying. But I knew this Peacekeeper- it was Orion.

Orion was kind of like a protective older brother, fun uncle and model father in one. He is friends with my mother and very respectful to the other citizens unlike some of the other Peacekeepers who throw their weight around. He hates the Capitol and only became a Peacekeeper because he's from District 2 and needed money. But once he saw the poverty in this district his respect for the Capitol went out the window. He's 14 or 15 years older than me and hangs out with me everyday.

"Orion," I started, feeling tears well up. I'm not an emotional guy but seeing this sight and knowing it may be my last time brought the waterworks. "I'm going to be reaped right?"

Orion gave me a sympathetic look. We both knew it to be true, I've been defying the Capitol as long as I remember, but this year in speech class I made a speech about how cruel and stupid they are. Having us starve, killing our children and not expecting repercussions. It was something I've talked about with Orion plenty of times, but it wasn't supposed to be publicized. I got a little whipping for that, but I knew my real punishment was going to come today. I always did stuff like that. I always went too far, just overboard enough to not be OK.

I put on a brown button up shirt and black pants. My shortly cropped brown hair and muddy blue eyes stared back at me through the mirror. I saw my mom come behind me and hold me for at least 10 minutes as she and I both cried. Orion had to leave for duty so my mom walked me to the square where I was checked in. I was prepared, Orion taught me to fight with a piece of wood- quarter staff- easy to find and very effective. I was ready.

Sure enough, my name was called. I gritted my teeth walking up to the stage- anger ran through my veins- I was going to make them pay.

**District 10**

**Caldwell Hayes' Pov**

The murmur of groans from the cows outside started about an hour ago. I ignored them as long as possible, but once the first rays of sun seeped through our flannel curtain I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Titus," I whisper-yelled. "Titus… Titus…" my brother refused to turn and put a pillow over his ear. I grabbed mine and threw it across the room towards his bed.

"Okay… okay… I'm up!" he said rolling out of his bed and onto the floor. Titus is my twin brother. It's our job to milk the cows, run the herd, and clean up the hay and whatever other chores have to be done.

Titus looks a lot like me. Both sun-kissed skin and toned physique. Same button nose and thick eyebrows. The differences start with our hair. He is a flaming red head with tufts of it going in every direction, whereas I have a more deep, burnt burgundy-orange thing where under some lightening my hair looks dark brown. It is also neater, cut in a side part even though I ruffled it up. He's slightly taller, maybe 6'- but I like to think I am stronger.

We live in the north of our district. There is a small bunch of ranches' whose soul purpose is to be family owned farms, and after giving a small quota of the products' to the capitol the rest is to be sold in the district markets' and shops' to supply them with dairy and meat. So, every morning we wake up, jump on our horses and go from field to field working.

Even though today is reaping day, the cows don't take a break.

"I'm going to dance with Claudia tonight!" Titus said from his horse. Like every district, once reaping's are over there is a celebration- for us a dance in the square.

"Yeah?" I replied a little surprised. Claudia was our best childhood friend and the fact he was making a move on her seemed kind of gross. I saw the big pile of hay across the field. "Ok here's the deal, if I can throw the pitchfork 50 yards and hit that huge stack, you have to kiss her."

Titus examined the pile, it was so large that being inaccurate would be difficult, but throwing it that far… well that was a challenge. He nodded at my challenge and I threw it as hard as I could. Sure enough it stuck into the hay pile, Titus didn't look too upset losing the bargain. Dad would be up in 2 hours, so it's better for everyone if the bottle of whiskey is on the table. So Titus and me played one more game with our whips, before heading in with our cart of milk. We lined up 3 cans, 1 foot apart from each other along a fence. The game was to hit the middle one and have it come back to your hand without damaging the can or knocking the others' over. We could both easily do it when they were 2 feet apart, but still challenged when they were 1 foot apart.

After we got home I churned whilst Titus bathed and dressed, then we switched. Lying on my bed was a light blue jean shirt over dark denim jeans. Double demining was expensive, but due to our family not working the Capitol farms and owning our own made it possible to afford stuff like this. Titus and I then jumped in a buggy and started towards the town center up the dirt road to sell our fresh milk, butter and cheese. Man, was I pumped for tonight- we have a huge family dinner and then the dance.

**Colleen Reyna's POV**

"Lena!" mom called from the kitchen waking me up. As if I was actually sleeping- it was reaping day. Sure enough a glass of milk and a slice of bread were on the table and that concluded my breakfast. I thanked her, before running out to meet some friends.

First I had to meet Jesse. Jesse had chopped blond hair and green eyes. We walked past the capitol farms on the way to pick up the rest of the gang. The lands were crowded with people, our house was in this farms' region so my siblings' shifts all were here.

"Sometimes I wished I owned a ranch," Jesse moaned looking at the giant grasslands surrounded by Peacekeeper watchtowers.

"Yeah, but then we'd be spoiled, self-centered teenagers. The only thing worse would be to be a merchants' child," I said rolling my eyes.

"Imagine being a peace keepers' kid," I heard from behind me as Aden approached. Aden was the handsomest' guy in the district… well in my opinion, he had a face with a few scars, over his tan skin and sparkling grey eyes. Every one in the district had tan skin, except the merchants', from working in the fields. I giggled into my hand as he approached and while he threw a hand over both of our shoulders.

He then looked at us both earnestly, "how are you both feeling?"

"About?" Jesse said dumbly, he knew what Aden was talking about and so did I.

"The Hunger Games," I responded staring at Aden. He just turned 19 so was off the hook, but me… well, I was 16.

We spent the day going to the markets' and buying small amounts of dairy, meat and vegetables so we could all have a mini feast tonight.

"I assume we're not going to the square tonight," Jesse asked. Aden and me shared a glance, Jesse always wanted to do that dance and honestly I was curious, but Aden assured us that it was pointless and for the rich so I trusted him.

Eventually I went home and took a bath. The water was cold, but refreshing. My mom came in after I washed my hair and started styling my long blonde locks as I continued bathing. She put it in a high bun. I looked a lot like my mom, I mean I was a lot scrawnier, but we had the same fierce blue eyes and same long hair. Mom handed me a light green dress that flows mid calf, then put some little flowers in my hair.

"You look beautiful," mom said with her hands on my thighs, kneeling below me as I sat in a chair. "I wish your father could see you now." Dusty my 4-year-old baby brother walked into the room and handed me a tulip. He was always looking for attention by giving me, mom or my 2 older siblings random gifts (some he even stole), but I picked him up and put him in my lap.

He started telling me about a dog he saw in the Butchers' shop owned by a kid in my year named Kyle. How he wanted the dog and I told him that after the reaping we could go by and pet him.

We filed into the giant square. Rodius Mercantus, a capitol man with spikey blond hair and fierce purple eyes walked up and gave the usual squeal. Then he reached into the boys' bowl.

"And our male, District 10 tribute is… Mr. Caldwell Hayes." Caldwell… I knew him. He was in my class. Wasn't poor like the majority of us but is still a nice guy. Not very loud at all and a lot of the girls googley eyed him for his navy eyes or toothy smile. I sit behind him in anatomy class (a core subject in District 10), whenever the tests are handed down the rows; he turns around and tells me 'good luck'. Caldwell walked up to the stage with his lips slightly parted and his eyes focused ahead of him. I noticed there was an exceptional amount of murmuring until I heard the screaming of his brother Titus. Peacekeepers were holding him back as he yelled and tears rolled down his cheeks. Caldwell took his spot on the stage and ran his hand worriedly through his hair as he gave his brother a look. Titus then shut up and was escorted out of the facility.

"Well what a dramatic start to a hopefully dramatic games! Next up is Ms.…. Colleen Reyna."

Oh no. I jerk my head up. I look around hoping there might be another Colleen Reyna, but I know it's me. I see Jesse, who looks paler than a merchant kid, so I smile at him. Kind of ridiculous I have to smile to keep him comfortable when I am about to die. I wish I could see my parents' or friends' or anyone, but then I see Aden. He gives me a confident smile, as if I could do it. I try to copy that exact smile as I walk up onto the stage and stand next to Caldwell.

"May the tributes' please shake hands."

Caldwell turns and shakes my hand firmly. He makes eye contact and I see fear in his navy eyes. I'm guessing mine didn't look much different.

**District 11**

**Radiance Johnson's POV**

Reaping day. I woke up in the house I spent my nights. An old couple lives here, never met them. But they have an empty bedroom in their attic and a tree going up there, so I spend my nights slumbering in that bed, then make it and leave right before dawn. My parents are both not around. My mom died from a Tracker Jacker sting and my sister died the same way 4 days after. My father has been gone for as long as I remember. My mom said I never met him. He was a merchant, owned the vegetable shop I believe. I guess that's why I have blue eyes and blond hair, rather than the dark skin associated with the rest of my district. My mother, also a merchant native, had to work out in the orchards after he left and I guess because she wasn't raised doing this work, she didn't understand the signs of Tracker Jackers.

I met up with Thalassa and Willow. They were my family- my chosen family. Thalassa could steal under the Peacekeepers nose easily, so today we had a loaf of bread to eat for breakfast. After we filed into the square. The roofs were lined with snipers being controlled by the classic white suit of Peacekeepers.

We filed in and Jakob Temple, the pale escort with light orange curls crowning the top of his head. He's not as strange as some of the other ones you see on TV, but still looks way out of place in this crowd.

"Hello District 11!" He bellowed into the microphone. "The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland to a vast jungle. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. He or she is the lone Victor".

When he was done speaking I looked around as he gave a dramatic pause.

"Now our beautiful lady to accompany me on stage… Ms. Willow Rhodes."

No… No… anything but Willow. Willow walked up towards the stage tears streaming down her face. She had a little brother, and no parents, and he needed her. I had… I had no one. When her foot touched the stage Mr. Temple asked if there were any volunteers and I felt my body stepping forward before I even processed it.

_**A/N As some of you noticed not all districts are represented and not all districts have 2 peoples' POV. These are the characters. I probably will do the rest in 3**__**rd**__** person POV unless there are any requests otherwise.**_

_**So I hope you read all of Chapter 1 and 2, and not just your tribute because you have the opportunity to say who you want your ally to be. Please review your opinions on a few characters' not just your own and who you want your character to ally with.**_

_**Also there is a YouTube video, done by real actors and real camera equipment with over a million likes that pretty much shows what the Hunger Games are actually like. This looks like what the capitol sees. Type in "second quarter quell" and click the one made my Mainstay Pro. The first 3 minutes, 50 seconds are pretty realistic and gross, so unless you're a toughie, I'd skip that. They make a lot of Hunger Games movies including a web series on Finnick and Annie. So check that out.**_

_**Okay! I will update probably in 2 weeks! Please review! This is in your hands! The better the review the better the chance of survival!**_


	3. On Their Way!

**A/N Hello readers! This is the goodbyes (in flashback mostly) and shows a bit off the train. Enjoy!**

**District 1:**

Atlas boarded the train and went straight to his TV. He ignored everyone else, because in his mind they were all beneath him. The live Reapings were on District 4 so he watched as his opponents took to the stage. He opened his notebooks and started scribbling down his judgments of them all- just as he had done since he was 6.

He drew three columns. The first was for height, muscle mass, likelihood of weaponry prowess, health, ally potential, clever look and sponsor attractiveness. He rated them out of 10 and still had empty columns, which he would fill out in training after he met and saw them.

When his dad came to visit him in the room, they didn't talk strategy. They had already had that talk. Every day for the last few years. But his father did talk to him.

He came into the room beaming! "Well, Atlas, I'll tell you one thing: I've never seen any district have such a unified back-off. They just let you march up and not one person tried to volunteer… not one! Now if that won't scare your opponents I don't know what will!"

Atlas just smiled back in return.

He then took the couch, as Atlas remained standing over him. His father put his arms over the back of the coach and propped his feet up on the delicate glass table. "So this is what I want you to do. We've talked arena fighting strategy for years, but now I'll tell you about how to act."

Atlas folded his hands and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"First off," he chucked, "don't stare like that! That standoff, those scars, your hairless head, missing teeth and muscles… that'll scare them enough. Go try and talk to them. Make them feel like you're on their side. Make promises, compliment them. It may seem kind of… creepy, but they'll either just trust you or be terrified of you!"

"Got it," Atlas said in return. His father then took out a single, small, diamond earring from the inside pocket of his tailored, brown suit coat.

"This isn't for style; diamond can cut through most surfaces," replied his father knowingly, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I don't have my ear pierced, Dad," Atlas said, smiling at his father, confused.

"Then just jam it through, it won't hurt. Imagine the ear lobe is a tribute that you've got to kill. Take your first kill, Atlas."

Atlas then jabbed the earring through his ear and clasped the other side. It hurt, Atlas refused to wince or show weakness, but the pain was sore. In fact every scar he ever got was painful, but he never showed it. His image was too important. Soon his father left and he was alone, sitting on the train's couch watching his next victims walk up and prepare to represent their districts.

On the other side of the train, in the dining hall, Saffiron was plotting with her mentor. There was really no point to it, as she had already planned everything out, but she still wanted her mentor to think she was in control. Saffiron knew most sponsors for District 1 would follow Atlas and the gifts would go to him, unless she made a better impression on the mentor.

She had had many friends say goodbye. A quick hug, kiss on the cheek... it was weird, but in District 1 a death in the Hunger Games wasn't mourned like a death of illness, accident, or in-district brutality. It was an honor to die for the Games; in fact, people prepared their children, as they would prep a prize animal for slaughter.

Her father had given Saffiron the cookies they bought from the bakery as a reward for making it this far, even her mother congratulated her and they shared an awkward hug. Sasha and Scorpios came in, jumping around and giving hugs and unimportant advice.

Then Saffiron's dance teacher entered the room. She was a previous victor, and for her Victory Tour had her talent be dance.

Saffiron was so bubbly and tingling from excitement that she hardly noticed her dance teacher's hard face. "Don't be foolish. This game, this execution… it's not to be celebrated. You will not come out the girl you are now. If you succeed, all of these kids will die. All of their families will be missing someone. In the poorer districts the tributes might be the people who keep their families afloat and no matter what district they are they are loved. These people have affected and touched others' lives and would have probably continued to do so if it weren't for these games. I am not telling you not to try and win. I'm just saying be graceful about it. Don't be bubby and ditzy. You are not that girl. You can win, you just can't forget that the guilt will follow you the rest of your life. So show some respect!"

It was harsh, cruel, and exactly what she needed to hear. Madam Louisa, her dance teacher, wouldn't be a mentor but would arrive in the Capitol the next day, no doubt to help find sponsors, so Saffiron swallowed her pride and nodded in agreement and understanding.

**District 2:**

Evelyn had had her plan ready. Say goodbye to family and friends, and walk onto the train with a knowing smile so potential sponsors could see how in control she was. Well, nothing had gone as planned.

First off, her sister, mom, and dad said goodbye. Her dad mentioned her expertise in knives and her sister begrudgingly congratulated Evelyn on beating her to volunteer. Then her mother went on and on about safety and love and a bunch of other well intended but useless info. Evelyn didn't want to be caught up on emotion, it was about instincts now. Please the capitol, go to arena, kill everyone in it with you and return as a champion. Her best chance was getting her hands on a set of knives. Due to her dad's job as a knife maker, she could throw them farther than a man three times her size and as accurately as a sniper. But her mom put her on the verge of tears, despite their rocky relationship.

Then her friends came in. Lucas and Colbat. They were both older than her and didn't get into the games, but they were happy for her.

Her emotions were on a roller coaster from happy to sad to scared to elated. Against the plan. By the time she left the justice building her cool exterior did not match her tumultuous interior. But the exterior was all that mattered. As she arrived at the train, her fellow district partner threw his arm around her and smiled and waved to the camera, making cocky gestures like sticking his tongue out and flexing his muscles. Evelyn, frustrated, tried to push him off, which just encouraged him further. He was humiliating her. It was a relief to enter the plush train and after waving goodbyes she'd sat down with Mila Giovanni, her mentor.

"So, you want a plan?" Mila asked. Mila was tall, blonde and gorgeous. Evelyn respected her as a celebrity, but surprisingly Mila treated Evelyn the same way- with a high level of respect.

Evelyn nodded.

"Well, I assume you'll be getting in with the tributes of District one, Dustin and District four. That will mean every other person in the arena will fear and hate you. Plus, you will never know when they will turn on you. And even if you trust them and laugh with them, the inevitable deaths loom over your subconscious. Don't get comfortable. Leave at the final eight with just enough supplies to sustain yourself and give them no reason to be angry and follow you. Dustin, in the next room over - I won't send him the gifts. He is too arrogant for my liking, but don't be the one to kill him unless you have no choice. You got all that?"

Evelyn gulped loudly as she took that all in. Her hands, under the table, were shaking. '_Why am I nervous_?' she thought, but no matter how much she reassured herself the shakes were unstoppable.

"But I don't know how to stay alive. Hunting? Fishing? Finding plants? I can't do any of that! Or swim or climb or…" Evelyn muttered, diverting her eyes to anything but the intense green of Mila.

Mila raised her arms dramatically and spoke way louder then necessary. "Then don't! Take food from the careers and from your victims! Those poor districts know how to do stuff like this and there is nothing wrong with taking one person with you when you leave the careers! What are you good at?"

"I'm fast, good with knives and pretty good at martial arts…"

Evelyn eventually looked at Mila and saw a wicked smile cross her face. As if Mila knew exactly what to do, how to win…

"Then use it… don't play their game… make it yours!"

Evelyn now had the same smile.

**District 3:**

"I volunteer as tribute…"

Drew looked around for where that sentence had come from before realizing it was her own mouth.

Drew's mind went nuts. _I volunteered… why did I volunteer? I am useless at fighting… I don't know how to hunt… I've only seen __three__ trees in my whole life… __three__! I'm fast… and clever… but that will only get me so far._ She stood next to her fellow district partner on the stage. Felix Rissien. Shaggy, unkempt hair with narrow eyes and pale skin. She didn't know if he had ever seen the sunlight judging from his completion, never heard of him but judging from his lanky body, she doubted he'd be useful. He was shaking so when Drew shook his clammy hand she felt a wave of sympathy for him but shook it off.

She was soon ushered to the Justice building, where she saw Siri and Talon, her two best friends.

"Drew… thank you… I mean you shouldn't have volunteered but… thank you..." Siri said between sobs.

"Siri," Drew began taking in a shaky breath before she continued, "I would have done it all over if I had to…" Drew told her, actually lied to her. She wouldn't have. It was a lapse of judgment, a fear of losing her best friend had hit her, and so Drew had yelled to volunteer. She didn't want to die, but she was going to…

Talon stepped forward. "Don't think like that… the arena is full of dumb asses… you've got a chance…" He said in a quiet, crystal clear voice. He was so sure of what he was saying that she almost believed him.

"How do you know…"

"What you were thinking? 'Cause we're the same. Even the smartest get caught up in the moment…" _H__e knew…__._ Of course Talon knew she wouldn't have volunteered if she had thought about it, but Siri thought he was talking about the games.

So naturally, she jumped up. "Yes, well done, Talon! Stay cool headed. And wear your bracelet we got you for your birthday! The hemp one with the shells and beads…"

They both eventually hugged her and left her alone in the room. River came in and gave her a big brotherly hug and that was the first time she started bawling, crying. Then her parents; and by the time she arrived at the station her eyes were puffy and nose was red.

Drew had to come back. She knew that if she didn't put everything she had into it, and then she was throwing in the towel. So instead of letting the pessimistic thought of death and sorrow plague her brain she became optimistic. She spent the next six hours with her capitol-appointed mentor discussing strategy on the train and felt more prepared and hopeful then she knew possible…

**District 4:**

The beds on the train enveloped her and Maya felt like she was on a cloud. She buried her curly brown hair into the down feather pillow. Goodbyes were hard… very hard. She had only said it to one person. Being an orphan and living with her best friend had made Joline a sister. Joline's parents were ship captains and weren't coming back until tonight, and when they arrived they would find out Maya was gone… and may never come back.

Maya used her pointer finger and thumb to rub the jade carved sea horse hanging from a simple robe bracelet. A token…

She remembered what Joline had said. _"__H__ide. Don't fight__,__ just stay hidden and be cautious. Survive to the end. The game makers will have entertainment with the big players and you could win just by being invisible. Sneaky and invisible."_

How could she do that? Maya just buried her face in the pillow, until she heard a knock on the door. Leo Dennis popped his head in.

"Hey fellow tribute, want to talk strategy?" He asked gleefully and a little sarcastic.

"As if you would team up with me…" she answered hopelessly, not moving her face out of the pillow making her hard to hear.

"I will, I don't know if I'll join the leading districts or not, but I think we should stick together. At least until the end."

_When __we__ will have to kill each other_

**District 5:**

Margie couldn't control herself. She was hysterically crying as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, sitting on his lap in the justice building.

"One slip, one slip, one slip," her father was muttering to himself as the two of them cried and cried.

Finally he straightened up and placed his torn up, callused hands over her small, soft and frail ones.

"You," he said, brushing some loose strands of her blond hair out of her red, puffy face. Her nose was dripping like a tap, no matter how many times she wiped it on the back of her hand. "You, my lovely little girl, you are perfect. You have made me so happy, you were my reason to wake up when your mother died, and you were my reason to breathe. Margie, you are my best friend and you're twelve. You are probably smarter than your old man…" he chuckled before staring back into her innocent blue eyes, "you are smarter than me… despite how much science bores you, that'd be your future, 'cause you're smart… and clever and… determined."

"Dad..." Margie croaked but couldn't speak through her overwhelming sobs. Instead she nudged her head into the crook of his arm and just let him hold her.

"Listen to your mentor, and never let go off your sister's locket and never forget I am wearing yours. I love you, Marge…" he said as the Peacekeeper separated the two and led him out.

Friends came in and out but before she knew it her only company was a circus freak of an escort, a mentor, and a district partner.

Her district partner was an 18-year-old power plant worker who was about as dumb as a brick, but looked strong. Maybe she could be the brain and he could be the muscle that carried out her plans?

"Little one," said the mentor. Margie recognized him as Brute 'Teardrop'. He got the nickname "Teardrop" after the Games, because whenever he killed someone a single tear fell from his one blind eye. Margie sat in front of Brute and couldn't help but stare into the foggy grey eye of her mentor. "I'm not going to bullshit you, and your chances are slim. You're not the fastest, or strongest, or best with weapons, and playing the innocent role will make them feel bad for you, not necessarily want to sponsor the charity case. I don't know you, but I'll tell you one thing. You gotta use your noggin or you're a goner."

After that Brute 'Teardrop' allowed a tear to fall from the blinded eye- Margie took it as an acknowledgement of the fact that he had already deemed her as good as dead.

She moved in front of the TV and started evaluating her opponents - their siblings and friends were all ways to find who to manipulate and turn against each other. She may have been small, but she could still be the puppeteer of the whole game. She could be the Game Maker in her own Games.

District 6:

Asha and Skylar entered the train quietly. Both were pinching themselves in order to maintain their composure. When they got on the train, it all fell apart. The interesting thing about these two was that it was, for both, expected. Rodney, the creepy district mentor, sat them both on the coach as the train lurched to a start.

He left them both at the edge of their seats as he walked over to pour himself a cup of gin with ice.

Without turning while he treated himself at the bar: "Either of you want anything?"

Cortina Benson, the escort, gasped at this offer. "You can't offer them booze- they are kids."

"Yeah, well in two weeks at least one of them will be dead and the other will be damn lucky to live so I think if they want a fucking drink, give it to them." Rodney said harshly. Then turned around with his gin. "How are you feeling?"

Asha cleared her throat. "Nervous…"

Rodney burst out in mean laughter. "Nervous? Don't play games with me… you are terrified… so are you, Skylar… don't mess with me. If you want to make it out you gotta be straightforward and honest with me and no one else!"

Skylar ran a hand through his highlighted hair. "So what? Are you going to just laugh at us or help?"

"Don't mess with me, kid. I'm warning you. I wasn't even sure you were a boy at first so I bet the other boys are licking their chops to kill you in the arena!" After a pause, Rodney lowered his voice. "Sorry. Okay, are any of you good with weapons of any sort?"

The tributes looked nervously at one another before shaking their heads.

Rodney rubbed his face. Everyone knew how sick and twisted Rodney was, with his sex-crazed reputation, but after killing and watching others be killed as long as he had, who could blame him?

"At training, this is what you do. I want you each to pick a weapon… actually, Skylar, since you are about as strong-looking as a 12-year-old, I'm going to ask you to focus on distance and range weapons… I'm thinking bow and arrow. Asha, you've got meat on your bones, so I think you could benefit from axe throwing. Also, if enemies come too close you could swing it in their face."

They both nodded without insult as he continued. "The other half of training, spend learning to make a fire, find edible plants, and making snares. District 6 doesn't help with that, being an industry district, so this is where you'll get it. Ignore the Careers and weak. Make a team… if you want…" His words slurred at the end before he stood up abruptly, turning on the TV for them to watch the last couple live Reapings and left the room.

Skylar watched as a boy from District 9 took the stage after being reaped. He was well built and angry looking. _This guy isn't even a __C__areer and he looks like he was born to kill… how was a kid who spent his whole day drawing going to win?_

Thoughts like this made him jump up suddenly and walk to a light pink, silk coach by the window. As he sat cross-legged with an elbow propped against the back to look out the window, Skylar looked out the window as the countryside flew by. After a while he began to feel the cold locket pressed against his chest. A token of a locket. Blake gave it to him… before saying goodbye… family and Blake, that was what was on the locket… Skylar knew if he had to die he wanted to die looking at this.

Asha watched mesmerized as tribute after tribute took the stage. Some strong, some week, some old, some young… the fact of the matter was she was going to make a team. Of three or four… and she was deciding who she wanted. Wisteria had given her a button of her coat as a token and the whole time she kept it pressed against her hand, holding onto her friends, who could hardly say goodbye.

Her mind was going crazy wondering who to choose, how to act, to choose Skylar or not? Surely it would give her points with the district, but then again, Skylar wasn't a popular guy… and may slow her down. Was she capable of disposing of him?

**District 7:**

Huck sat by the window as his family waved. He didn't wave back, he couldn't… it was all about his public persona now. He said his goodbyes and it wasn't easy. Ostro held him around the waist the whole time. His parents had to lean over him to get a chance to hug Huck.

His father tried to give him strategies, but all he heard over his mom's sobbing was "You look intimidating, but now you have to act it! Don't be sympathetic; don't be nice… this isn't the time or place. If you want to come home, everyone but you must die. Ally with people you can dispose of and make the most out of training. Don't lift weights and don't do anything with axes, you don't need to practice that. Some survival skills and maybe learn to use another weapon. Son, I believe you can come home and you have to as well."

Now looking out the window into his father's muddy brown eyes, he knew what he had to do. Huck gave Ostro a weak smile as the train slowly started departing.

Meanwhile Abylnn was in her room. With her face planted in a pillow and her body shaking from the sobs that were overcoming her whole body. Her father had brought her 2 younger siblings in to say goodbye. She had to dig her thumbnail into her hand to prevent the tears from coming early. She didn't want to look weak at the train station. But that didn't stop her father. He apologized and hugged her, then apologized some more. He told her he should have never left and at one point fell to his knees with his head in his hands bawling.

Rosemary, still a little too young to process, seemed upset that Abylnn was going on a "trip" without her and the fact her father was a mess. Mace stood silently in the corner. When the peacekeepers came to take them out he walked over and pressed something into her hand. It was a simple piece of string, but the significance was in the charm that was hanging from it. It was a carving of a violin in oak. Without looking into her eyes he told her, "I was going to give it to you to wear to Forest Fest… Please come home Aby… Please come home…"

He couldn't look Abylnn in the eye or even hug her as he walked away with his shoulders sagged and tears looking ready to fall.

Next, Jack had come in. Unlike her family, he wasn't there to cry and mourn but to cling to the last bit of hope.

"You have to climb, get up high and stay there," he told her hurriedly as he grabbed Abylnn's shoulders and stared intensely into my eyes.

"Jack," I whispered. "What if they don't have trees or what if…"

"They will have trees! They are needed for cover; the capitol voted the more vegetation, the better last year after that horrible Desert arena. Listen, you are great at being sly and quiet," Jack continued worriedly until he broke into a close-mouthed side-smile, "believe me, if I had a seed for every time you jumped out at me and made my heart stop, I'd have more forests than the capitol. Pick them off one at a time."

"Jack, they're people…" she muttered, diverting her eyes to the elaborate tapestry on the unpainted maple-wood wall.

"Look at me," he busted out. "Sorry, I don't want to scare you, but we don't have much time. I know you better than a mentor, escort, or capitol trainer. These people, some are full of muscle and towards the end always lose their head. When you feel victory coming don't get excited, stay patient. Keep doing what you do, plan as many moves ahead as possible and be stealthy. You are not strong enough to win like a Career and you could be taken advantage of in an alliance. Stick to yourself and use your head. Because a brain is more powerful then muscle, especially in these Games."

She took in every word, but now there was nothing left to say. So he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth until the Peacekeeper ushered him out.

Now Abylnn only had a pillow to hold. She didn't know Huck and probably never would.

When dinner came the two tributes sat across from each other. There wasn't any talking until Aquila Maximilanus arrived.

"Well it looks like I hit the jackpot this year!" he said gleefully. Huck had never been closer to a capitol man and he was disgusted. Huck had dirt caked in his nails, which may have been considered gross, but he'd take that any day over having skin dyed to look pinker than a newborn baby.

Aquila wasn't happy with his reaction as the two tributes just waited for their drinks. "I see neither of you have changed clothes. You do know that everything in the closet is for you to wear."

Huck grunted and replied, "I'd rather wear my scratchy shirt then Capitol made smooth cloth."

Then their mentor walked in. Linda Hoop. Linda had won by camouflaging into trees and as Careers walked by, sliced their throat then ran to the next tree over and stayed very still. It turned them all against each other, until she was the lone victor.

She was quiet in the district and really an outcast. People would cross the street in they saw her coming. She was a murderer, even if it was in the games.

Lina had a chirpy voice, like a bird or something. "Eat up and dress up. I can't get you sponsors if you throw your nose up at gifts."

Huck just threw some pork chops onto his plate and dug in.

Aquila turned his attention on Abylnn, "How about you, dear, you must love the clothes! Especially compared to District 7! The young lady last year- rest her soul- adored all the silk, she said it was the softest and most beautiful thing she ever felt!"

Linda cut her off, "Aquila, I doubt the young tributes care about that right now. Abylnn, tell me about what you can do." Abylnn glanced uneasily at Huck who stopped eating, yet stared at his skewered pork… he was waiting to hear.

"Okay, eat some of the spiced chicken and then we will talk in the next cart over. I am here to help," Linda said, looking earnestly into her eyes. Abylnn decided she could trust her.

**District 9:**

Farrin was escorted to the train by Orion. He had a loose grip on Farrin's arm, but dragged him along the paved path from the Justice building to the sleek train in the station. A 12-year-old named Aubrey Julian walked a few paces in front of the two. Farrin didn't know the kid, but he knew Tyler Julian.

Believe it or not, Tyler had visited him in the Justice Building before anyone else.

Farrin was just sitting on the plush coach with his eyes closed waiting for the visitors when a super tall, wide and angry boy walked in. He knew Tyler. Tyler was a year older than Farrin and had beat him up about six months ago for being friends with a Peacekeeper. The Julians' father was shot by a Peacekeeper- not Orion- and he took it all out on Farrin's face.

"Listen, kid. You better not take anything out on my sister. You have a problem with me, not her. She is frail, weak, and not particularly smart, so I expect you as her District partner to protect her. 'Cause if you come home and she doesn't…"

"What? You'll kill me?" I snorted laughing, "I will take no pleasure killing a kid, but if I have to I will."

He was about to come at Farrin and punch him when Orion- his room guard- swooped him and carried him out. Orion then threw down a note and carried Tyler away as curse words flowed from his mouth. Farrin wished Orion could have come in and said goodbye, but because he was a Peacekeeper, it wasn't allowed.

His mom arrived in though. She gave Farrin a hug, told him that he had potential; she loved him and all of that. He didn't cry, he didn't want to seem happy, sad, angry, or excited.

When Farrin got on the train, he saw poor Aubrey. She was sobbing and waving to her family as he just stood there staring at Orion. Eventually Farrin felt Aubrey's arms wrap around him and cuddle her head into his chest. He didn't put my arms around her, just let her hold him until the train was out of the view of the platform, then wiggled out.

"My brother never said goodbye to me…" she mumbled. Farrin didn't have the heart to tell her it was because he was kicked out for almost attacking him and ending him sooner.

_It'd be easier if Tyler just killed him then and there, but part of Farrin was ready to go in the games and show the Capitol what he's made of._

"Yeah, well my best friend didn't get to say goodbye to me," Farrin responded, taking out Orion's note.

_Farrin-_

_For some reason we both knew this day was inevitable. I'm here to tell you that you have a chance. You are 16, very brave (sometimes too brave- keep that in check), you know how to win a fist fight (except that time against Tyler Julian), and you know how to use and make a weapon. Be who you are in the interview, you are who you are Farrin and let the audience know that! Don't trust easily, but try to get an ally. Someone less spontaneous and angsty- and more rational and collected then you._

_I believe in you, but you need to believe in yourself,_

_Orion._

Farrin flipped the note over and saw a couple of words in scratchy handwriting that obviously wasn't supposed to go with the rest of the letter. The font and message looked different in this last minute addition. Those words would keep him up at night… maybe until the day he died.

_Get the girl to trust you, and then get rid of her. It'll show the other kids you are ruthless-and then they will fear you. See you soon-_

**District 10:**

As Colleen and Caldwell entered the train, they both got to see their own personal preview to the life of a capitol citizen. They entered the Community Car, where plush red sofas stuffed to maximum capacity framed the room. The TV stood up against the decorative, flower patterned, pink wallpaper. A television was implanted in the wall and a directly in front of it was obviously a District 10 sofa... If any house in District 10 possessed this dark leather sofa with a sheepskin blanket neatly sprawled across the back it would be a luxury item, but amongst the other red sofas it looked drab, out of place and ordinary.

Colleen's face was hard, showing little to no emotion as she walked in and sat on a sofa out of view of the window. Caldwell was the opposite. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips as he saw the room. He immediately walked to the window as Titus, on the outside, put his hand up against it and Caldwell returned the gesture.

Caldwell didn't care about saying goodbye to anybody else. When Titus came in they had spent at least 15 minutes in a tight hug, without any sound other than simultaneous sobbing. Then Titus broke the hug and pulled back far enough to look at Caldwell with his arms still around him.

"Come back to me, Cald… really try to come back," he whispered to him.

"You know I'll try, but think about it…" Caldwell mumbled, diverting his eyes to the ceiling trying to hold back the tears. "I can't beat people who train their whole lives for this day… I have no chance." His voice was cracking at almost every word, but he didn't care about that right then.

Titus grabbed his face and made Caldwell look at him. "Yes, you can. You can use a pitchfork or whip, and you know how to trap animals and kill them, and you can get allies! Think like it's possible! A rancher has never been in the Hunger Games! It's always those people on the Community Capitol farms who do the same chore every day. You are more versatile, you can handle it!"

"Have you ever seen a pitchfork in the arena?" Caldwell asked and let out a burst of sarcastic laughter. "I haven't!"

"I've seen tridents! What's the difference? Three points and a long stick! And tell your mentor to have them put it in your private session. They will stick anything in the arena if it makes a good game! And… and… and use your charm! I don't know about the other tributes but you're a handsome guy… not as handsome as your twin, but you have a charm to you! Get sponsors… go for the girls… the Capitol girls will dig you… the men won't, because, you know, you're a dude, but the chicks there… Woo them! And listen to your mentor and escort and just come back, Cald! Please try!"

Caldwell nodded, and then Titus let go and untied his leather bracelet.

"Wear this," he said, handing it to Caldwell. Caldwell then took his off and handed it to Titus.

"No matter what happens… I just want you to know…" Caldwell said chocking on almost every word.

"I know, man… same." Then a Peacekeeper came in and took Titus out. Caldwell's parents came in while his father was spluttering sentences of advice through his drunken laughter and his mother just cried in the corner. Titus took up most of the hour, but random friends from school came in to hug him or pat him on the back.

Now Caldwell was looking at his brother for possibly the last time. Pale blue eyes met Caldwell's navy as the train lurched to a start.

Caldwell, Colleen and their mentor- Radi - sat on the coach watching the last two live district Reapings, before all the repeats came on at night.

After an awkward silence Caldwell cleared this throat and looked at Colleen.

"I like Jesse…" He got no reply and ran his hands through his dark reddish-brown hair before continuing. "He's your friend right?"

Colleen didn't want to get to know Caldwell. It was like knowing the pig that you would eat as bacon for breakfast. "Yes. He is my friend." she replied coolly without making eye contact or looking down.

Caldwell chucked to himself, recollecting an old memory. "In 3rd grade he was sitting at Recess with some kids and me, Titus, Billy, and Tristan were playing Round Ball" It was a game in District 10, like rugby with a leather ball- popular amongst the rich who could afford the ball. "And do you remember Ms. Lyren?" he asked, looking up and even though he didn't get an answer continued, "Anyway, so Round Ball wasn't allowed to be played on school grounds and at one point Tristan hit it out and Jesse caught it. He was bringing it back when Ms. Lyren came out and immediately blamed Jesse. His face got so red and he got so nervous and... And…he vomited all over her!" Caldwell was full-on laughing now and Colleen tried as hard as she could to control her laughter, but couldn't help but feel an inevitable smile creep on her lips as she imagined this happening to her silly friend.

"I admitted it was me who was playing, but he still got in trouble for messing up her clothes, so we both sat in detention after school for 2 hours. Complete silence. Me and him with Ms. Lyren staring angrily at us…" Caldwell's finished his story, got up, and then walked to his room.

Colleen never heard this story. Probably because Jesse had a huge crush on her when they were younger and didn't want to be embarrassed, sometimes she wondered if he still had a the same romantic feelings towards her. When Jesse came in to say goodbye, he had broken down.

She was just sitting on the coach, picking the loose threads off the bottom of her left sleeve when he and Aden came through the door.

"Coll…" Jesse said, sitting next to me and giving me a big hug. As much as she loved Jesse, the fact that he was tearing up just made her want him to go. Aden stood behind them with his grey eyes almost misty from frustration.

"I'm sorry, Colleen. This is my fault," Aden said in his manly, gruff voice.

"No, no, no…" Colleen said, trying to reassure him. _This is actually ridiculous; I have to comfort both of these boys when I am about to die!_

"This is what you have to do," he said, kneeling before me, "you just have to be smart. Don't fall into a lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on physical strength, because you don't have any."

Colleen nodded showing she was listening, when Jesse looked at her with his watery green eyes. "And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you."

"What about Caldwell?" she asked not really sure how to act. Caldwell was infamous for a lot at school, mostly his handsome face, strong physique and unique hair. Colleen wasn't worried about that, but no doubt he would be a hit with the sponsors and district donations and probably the mentor who would send everything his way.

"What about him?" Aden snapped. Almost jealously.

"Should I ally with him?"

"No. I don't know Caldwell but his father fired me from working on his ranch the second precious Titus and Caldwell could manage manual labor. We don't like that family," Aden replied angrily.

Jesse then spoke up quietly "Don't be mean to him either. Just ignore him. He isn't a bad guy and he isn't as much of a threat as others."

"There is nothing wrong with having enemies in the Hunger Games…" Aden replied spitting every syllable at Jesse.

For once Jesse stood his ground and looked back at Aden. "True, but having enemies because of a friends' ridiculous grudge is just… ridiculous!"

Colleen was getting more anxious by the second… she felt like she was about to explode and just yell at them to leave. They were stressing her out to unbelievable lengths.

The two of them stared at each other angrily. "Guys… please… I'm about to go into the Hunger Games…"

Jesse looked at her, but Aden kept his eyes on Jesse while saying, "Just use your fricking head. I don't know how the lot this year looks, but judging from last year you have more brains, so for my sanity's sake use them!"

**District 11:**

Radiance walked into the train. Willow had thanked her for saving her, but now she was in the games. The Hunger Games. Saying goodbyes was tough but she had a plan…

She said goodbye to her friends and there were waterworks, of course. Then Radiance planted herself on the coach, not expecting any other visitors. She was wrong.

An older couple entered cautiously into the room. The same couple whose attic bedroom she had been sleeping in for years, thinking they had no idea. Her first instinct was to run, but then she realized they weren't mad or angry, plus she couldn't get out if she tried.

The old lady sat down next to her and the man leaned against the wall. At least 30 seconds of complete, eye-contactless silence before the older lady cleared her throat.

"Thomas… our son Thomas… that's been the room you've been sleeping in. We never wanted to disturb you. It was nice hearing footsteps above us again…" she said with a slight smile on her face. "Like you, our Tom would sneak in late, he… he was always out with the ladies…"

"Oh…" Radiance said awkwardly. "Where is he now?"

The old man had a very deep voice and he looked at Radiance as he spoke. "38th Hunger Games… made it to the last six… his own district partner, alliance, slit his throat as he slept."

Radiance felt a wave of guilt for taking advantage of the couple. Then sympathy for their loss, but then a real feeling came: empathy… she could be next.

She didn't say anything; she just looked up at the man and made eye contact. Understanding, he got it, he had said goodbye before and so did his wife. Radiance started to tear up, for real this time, as the older lady held her hand.

"We never came up to you," she said. "We didn't want to scare you off. But, if you do make it home… we'd love to get to know you… and we…. we… will support you."

Then the old man sat down next to his wife and leaned over and looked at Radiance. "Get out of the middle. It is tempting, Tom almost went in, but if he did he would've truly been a goner. You are very sneaky… trust us in took us six months before we realized you were up there!" He let out a slight chuckle before continuing. "Use that, I know that you've survived this long in the district without a family or job so I'm sure you can be crafty and sneaky. You can climb the tree outside our house like a champ. Take advantage of training and learn to make snares, that's what Tommy did."

Radiance nodded, before she knew it they were leaving and giving her awkward hugs goodbye. She held a pearl necklace given to her by Willow at the start of her goodbye sessions. Then before she knew it was on a train.

**A/N Please Read!**

**Okay so first off did you prefer 1****st**** person or 3****rd****?**

**Next should I just skip to when they're at the capitol and ignore the train scenes? Personally I feel this is a good idea so they can all start interacting and I think the sooner to the games the better!**

**I have a snow day tomorrow so I might give you all a short chapter. **

**And most of all tell me what you think of the characters? Predictions? Alliances? (please pick your ideal alliance, only 3 people did that!)**

**Did I mess up any details on yours? If so please please please let me know because it wasn't intentional and I will fix it asap**


End file.
